creepypastafandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scavenger by the Docks by Anthonypanics
Have you heard about the Scavenger by the Docks? He’s known throughout the small town Lakeville as a tall figure covered in cloaks that is always seen near the Mourning Lake. He wears a light grey veil that covers his entire face. Though it is most likely a mask, but the folds of the cloth makes the face appear, what many described as, “a large animal skull.” He can be seen by the Mourning Lake through most hours of the night, but there have been rare moments of daylight sightings. Many of the residents do not approach the Scavenger nor does he approach the residents, at least not those who stay on land. Very few go out to the lake to go fishing only to return with half of their fish eaten specifically the upper half where the head of the fish would have been. Many of the fishermen report that around a half hour after they anchored themselves in the middle of the lake, they saw the Scavenger appear out of nowhere, sitting on their boat dripping wet as if it managed to swim all the way to their boat without so much as causing a ripple in the water. He sat still and silent until they reeled in a fish, to which he ripped it from the hook and bit off its head. When they were finished, the Scavenger vanished as swiftly and as silently as he appeared. A resident, by the name of Jonathan Bates, claims to have seen the Scavenger eating the intestines of dead deer in the woods near the Mourning Lake. He and his friends hunt in the area regularly and have only recently encountered the thing after shooting a full grown stag. It stopped after it hollowed out the abdomen and rib cage of the animal and sauntered aimlessly into the deep wood. Very rarely has the Scavenger attacked humans. One victim, Gregory Marks, was seen exiting the bar and making a detour to home through the boardwalk late one night. the boardwalk was a common sight where few homes resided. It was also one of the areas where the Scavenger is known to idly stand for hours on end. He spotted the cloaked figure and threw a tantrum. He started throwing random objects at it, and the Scavenger started running. Mr. Marks gave chase into the woods, and went missing for days. A search party went to investigate, but found nothing within the woods. A week after his disappearance, an hour long scream echoed from his home. The local police broke in to find Mr. Marks naked and his eyes turned all white. He had scattered bruises that made most of his skin blue, his hair was slick and black, and he had large gashes on his forearms and ankles that seemed to be infected with a moss green substance. He was immediately brought to the May Kindle’s Hospital at the center of the town. To this day, he lies in a bed staring at nothing and whispering, “Scavenger,” and, “Their Drowned Eyes,” throughout most hours of the day. Five years ago, The Mayor’s son, Daniel Flynn, nearly drowned in the Mourning Lake. He was a star pupil and the lead swimmer in Lakeville High’s swim team. He loved to swim. He wanted to become an olympic swimmer when he graduated. On day, all the pools in town were closed, but Daniel desperately wanted to practice, so he went down the trail to Mourning Lake. He got dressed and jumped off the edge of the docks. After about fifteen minutes, he started shouting and splashing wildly in the lake. His whole body went under the water. An anonymous caller dialed 911 when the noticed the water stopped bubbling. an ambulance arrived and the boy was pulled out of the water. After they performed CPR, Daniel vomited half eaten fish heads and passed out. he was immediately rushed to the hospital. When he came to, he claimed that a gaunt hand was pulling him into the water. When one of the paramedics mentioned the fish heads, he seemed confused and stated that he had no memory of eating fish heads. since the incident, he refuses to go anywhere near large bodies of water. There are many rumors that go behind the Scavenger by the Docks. The most common rumor states that he is the spirit of the late fisherman, Samuel Maxis. He was a fisherman who was on his last legs. He went to the Mourning Lake in hopes to get a catch big enough to set himself for at least another week. He was never seen again, yet many assumed that he had drowned in the lake. A year after he was declared dead, the Scavenger appears by the Docks. They say he appears to fishermen, and if those he appears to refuses to offer their catch, He drags them into the lake, never to return. Another rumor states He Is Robert Crow, The Gutter. He was Imprisoned at the county jail for the murder of three people. The name, Gutter, as you may guess, comes from the fact that he would remove the insides of his victims. They say he was able to escape his cell by faking his own death. The undertaker said to have seen Crow getting out of his coffin and sauntering to the back door and into the woods. This is not a popular theory for the Scavenger was around before the Gutter Killings. One rumor states that He is an Angel, and the lake is a portal to the afterlife. This rumor made it illegal to go to the lake without authorization from Mourning Lake’s lifeguards, for it was the cause of a mass suicide of over twenty people over three years ago year. “Whatever this being is,” says wildlife expert, Dr. Glenn “It won’t be around for much longer.” In response to the lack of appearances made by the Scavenger, Dr. Glenn made a recent study that showed that the population of fish and wildlife in Lakeville is decreasing rapidly. It showed as fish population decreases, the Scavenger is seen less and less by the Morning Lake. Glenn predicts that once wildlife population becomes too low, the cloaked being will move on in search of more food. This theory is sceptical, for in the past, Many of the local residents have noticed that the Scavenger can last for weeks, even months at a time without eating, and it only eats from the corpses of animals killed by humans. There have been very rare eyewitness accounts of The cloaked figure entering the homes of lone residences in the dark of night and carrying their bodies to the woods and returning them hours later. The individuals taken were unable to be Identified for a piece of fabric covered their faces at the time. When local police came over and interviewed them the morning after, the abductees claimed no memory of a home invasion or being taken to the woods. When tourists and newcomers enter the Lakeville, they are greeted by the locals and asked how they heard about the town and if they have heard of the Scavenger by the docks. Most have never heard of the Scavenger and are informed in brief summary. All are warned to leave him be, for many who have heard of him outside Lakeville tend to go hunting for him only to either go missing or found in similar conditions as Gregory Marks. Many of these unfortunates have less to say then Marks. The best description about what happened during the hunts was given by a blind man, who for security measures will be referred as “M”. His experience with the Scavenger was recorded on an audio tape. he starts talking about how he and a friend, who will be referred to as C, were strolling down the boardwalk one evening when they spotted the cloaked being heading towards the wood. For what felt like hours, They followed him into the woods from a safe distance until the figure reached a large and seemingly endless stone wall with tree like pillars that segmented it every four to five yards or so. He opened a gate which was covered by a thick coat of dead vines. When they followed him through the gate, they saw a field of thin rust covered poles sticking out of hard and almost black dirt. The poles rose to such incomprehensible heights that they were baffled by the fact they couldn’t see them over the stone wall. At the center of the field was a circle of these tall metal rods. Sitting at the center of the circle was a large pile of trash with a faceless, human-like figure made of burlap bags standing almost motionless on top of it. The Scavenger slowly approached the burlap bag man and started vomiting streams of chewed-up chunks of organs in the trash pile. Suddenly, Michael and his friend were pounced by a group of casual dress men and women, each with a piece of fabric covering their faces. The friend was brought to the pile of trash while a hooded faced man with broad shoulders and thin arms took out a bottle of strange cloudy liquid and poured it into Michael’s eyes. He says everything went blurry, like looking through murky lake water. He heard the screams of his friend echo before something cracked against the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious. The description of the man who blinded him was similar to that of Daniel Flynn, son of Mayor Flynn; however, Daniel claims no knowledge of the events described and his father states these accusations as “insanity and slander.” After the audio tape went public, a new law was placed in Lakeville that forbids any and all investigations related to the Scavenger or Mourning Lake, and forbids any exploration in the woods past the trail.